Team Raptor
Team Raptor was an American team that competed in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, particularly known for their success in BattleBots. The Team The team consisted of captain Chris Harriman, Robert Pitzer and Patrick Kivin, who were joined by Kelly Wavering and Robert Wilkinson in Season 1. They entered both seasons of Extreme Warriors with the vertical spinner Cyclone. Team Raptor also competed in US Season 1 with two other robots - Rippa Raptor, crewed by Pitzer, Wavering and Wilkinson, and Tut Tut, a loanerbot whose axe was modified by Harriman to increase its power and damage potential. Despite never achieving a win in the main competitions, all three robots achieved considerable success in side competitions: Cyclone won the Season 2 Annihilator and became the first heavyweight robot to throw another out of the arena using a spinning weapon, doing so on two occasions. Rippa Raptor finished as runner-up in the Season 1 Annihilator, losing to Drillzilla in the final. Meanwhile, under the controls of Harriman, Pitzer and Kivin, Tut Tut jointly won the Season 1 Tag Team Terror competition with Drillzilla, and reached the final round of the Robot Rebellion in the same season, suffering no losses along the way. Robots Cyclone.jpg|Cyclone (Season 1) Rippa Raptor.jpg|Rippa Raptor Cycloneseries2.jpg|Cyclone in the Pits CycloneraptorEW2.jpg|Cyclone (Season 2) TutTut.jpg|Tut Tut Wins/Losses *Wins: 12 *Losses: 4 Series Record NOTE: Tut Tut competed in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, but this was under the captaincy of Team Juggerbot Outside of Robot Wars Team Raptor also entered the original BattleBots with several robots across all weight divisions. These included their lightweight robots Alpha Raptor (Season 1.0), Beta Raptor (Season 2.0), Gamma Raptor (Season 3.0-5.0) and Carnage Raptor, middleweight clusterbot Pack Raptors (Season 3.0-5.0) and heavyweight/super heavyweight Tripulta Raptor (2.0-4.0, super heavyweight in Season 2.0), which achieved a large amount of success across their appearances. Currently, the team fights with a modified version of Tripulta Raptor called Preda Raptor and a modified Gamma Raptor called Alien Raptor. The team first competed in the Long Beach '99 event with W.L.O.W., which became Alpha Raptor in Season 1.0. In 2015, Team Raptor returned for ABC's reboot of Battlebots with Ghost Raptor, armed with a large horizontal spinning bar mounted on a moveable arm. Ghost Raptor performed well in ABC Season 1, reaching the Semi-Finals before losing to eventual champion Bite Force. However, it lost its first battle in ABC Season 2 to Son of Whyachi, but received a wildcard to progress to the Round of 32, only to be defeated by Razorback there. Outside of Robot Wars and BattleBots, Team Raptor's robots have made numerous appearances on various television programs. Gamma Raptor and Preda Raptor both made appearances in the episode "Robot Fight Club" on the Disney XD sitcom Lab Rats. Gamma Raptor also appeared in the episode "El Gran Canon" on Showtime's Shameless. Chris Harriman had also fought in the original 1996 Robot Wars with Nemesis (no relation to the Irish robot or the future BattleBots competitor from the Drillzilla team) but lost in the first round to TerMinal FreNzy. Trivia *Michael Davis of Team Panic Attack wore a Team Raptor cap during Panic Attack's heat in Series 5. Honours External links *Team Raptor's website (archived) See Also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Raptor Team Raptor (BattleBots)] Category:Team Pages Category:Teams who entered the same series with more than one robot Category:1994-1997 US Robot Wars competitors